


Rebirth

by Dain



Series: Femslash February 2018 [25]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Gen, Post-Series 10, Post-regeneration, Pre-Relationship, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: There was grass beneath her hands.No, they weren’t her hands.…were they her hands?





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25: Garden

The pain ended abruptly and for a single, timeless moment she was _herself_ , nothing weighing her down, suspended in the golden light that was seeping out of every bit of her. Or maybe it was seeping _into_ her…? She didn’t have enough time to figure it out before the light was gone and she was on her hands and knees, a shiver halfway down her spine.

There was grass beneath her hands.

No, they weren’t her hands.

…were they her hands?

The palms were too long, the fingers not shaped correctly. She tried to flex her left hand and the hand to the left flexed.

A lock of hair slipped from her shoulder, but it was the wrong color. She’d always had yellow hair - well, except for that one mishap on Vlibha that had turned her hair purple for a few months, but it had never been brown.

“Hello?”

She wasn’t on Vlibha anymore, was she? That had been a while ago. Right? She wasn’t sure where she was. Did it matter? The grass was soft underneath the fingers that could not possibly belong to her.

“Hey, uh, are you okay?”

She looked up.

There was a face, a face with dark eyes and brown skin surrounded by a halo of black curls. The face was attached to a person crouched in front of her, staring at her with a furrowed brow.

She sat up.

“I think I…” What did she think? Had she already lost her train of thought? The world was starting to spin around her. “I’m Jenny,” she finally said, deciding to go with something simple.

“I’m Bill,” Bill said. “You don’t sound too sure about your name. Are you sure you’re all right?”

“I’m Jenny,” Jenny said more decisively, and tried to stand up. Bill, thankfully, was faster on her feet and managed to catch her before she could fall over. “My hands aren’t right,” she added, showing them to Bill.

“Oh, is that - I mean, you sort of changed, so…”

“Changed?” Jenny asked, looking up from where she’d gotten distracted trying to find an old scar on one of her fingers. Which finger had it been, though?

“You were shot,” Bill said, her face twisting a bit. “Heather’s taking care of those guys right now, but - they shot you and after I got you out of the way you sort of…exploded? And now you look different and I don’t think you’re bleeding anymore, but…you…feel like you’re the same person. The one who got shot. If that makes sense.”

“ _I_ don’t feel like the same person,” Jenny said. “I do remember being blonde, though. And getting shot. Where are we?”

“Some sort of Earth-mimic garden thing,” Bill said.

“Oh! I’ve never been to Earth.” Jenny almost took a closer look at her surroundings, but Bill was _right there_ and very pretty and nice to look at. “You’re very pretty,” she told Bill.

“…thank you?”

Jenny was too absorbed in noticing that her pants were now a bit too long to see Bill’s awkward - but sincere - smile.

“I don’t know what happened to me,” she said quietly, and a rush of panic engulfed her. She swayed on her feet, desperately trying to piece together the fragments of evidence she possessed into something that made some sort of sense, but her mind was all over the place and that was _wrong_ everything felt _wrong_ why hadn’t she noticed before?

Then there was a hand on her shoulder and she startled, looking up to find that Bill was still there and much closer than Jenny remembered her being.

“We can help you,” Bill said earnestly. She really was very pretty. “I think we can, anyway. C’mon, let’s go find you a bench or something and I’ll get Heather and we’ll get this sorted out. All right?”

Jenny stared at Bill, her hearts thumping in her chest. She should’ve been more on top of things. She should’ve already been back to her ship and gone by now.

“All right,” she agreed, and sat back down in the grass.

Bill hesitated before saying, “Okay. I’ll just - go find Heather. You’ll be here when I get back?”

“Probably!”

“I think that’s the best I can hope for,” Bill said. “I’ll be right back!”

Jenny wondered if her ship had enough room for two more.

**Author's Note:**

> Jenny's physical appearance post-regeneration isn't really described here since it's all from her POV, but I was imagining Jessica Henwick while writing.


End file.
